iskatrahfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryfové
Klasifikace gryfů Klasifikace gryfů, čili jejich přírodovědecké zařazení, je už od pohledu nelehká záležitost, jelikož gryfové samotní jsou širokou veřejností povětšinou mylně označováni jako kříženci dravého ptáka a kočkovité šelmy. Je samozřejmě chybou je takto nazývat, neboť přestože nesou význačné rysy obou zvířat, nejedná se o křížence, nýbrž o původní tvory. Ostatně, křížení ptáka a šelmy si lze představit jen velmi obtížně. Pravdou však zůstává, že gryfové mají znaky jak savců, tak ptáků. Do které z těchto skupin je tedy klasifikovat? Vědecká obec dlouho vedla rozsáhlé a rozvláčné spory o zařazení těchto podivuhodných zvířat. Dlouhodobé zkoumání gryfích jedinců všech druhů a rozličného stáří mělo za úkol zjistit, zda gryfové nesou více znaků savčích či ptačích; výsledkem však zůstává, že přírodovědci se pouze rozdělili na dvě skupiny, z nichž každá hájí svou pravdu. Objevily se dokonce i názory, že gryfové by měli být samostatnou, naprosto jedinečnou živočišnou třídou. Tyto názory však prozatím zůstávají v menšině a nevyslyšeny. Co se savčích znaků týče, na první pohled zaujme zadní polovina gryfího těla, která vypadá jako zadní polovina těla velké kočkovité šelmy – nelze ovšem specifikovat, které, jelikož každý druh gryfa je jinak velký, jinak stavěný a má jinou barvu srsti. Vzhledem k faktu, že gryfové nejsou kříženci, je tent dohad však zcela nepodstatný. Dále je tu důležitý znak savčího chování při vychovávání mláďat; gryfové se o své mladé starají a krmí je mateřským mlékem, což je zvyk náležící jednoznačně savcům. Na druhou stranu se gryfové podobají ptákům přední polovinou těla, stejně jako pařáty a křídly. Patří mezi úzkou skupinu obratlovců, kteří jsou obdařeni hned šesti funkčními končetinami, z čehož pramení další argument pro vědce, kteří chtějí pro gryfy vytvořit specifickou živočišnou třídu. Stejně jako ptáci také gryfové snáší vejce, nerodí živá mláďata – a to i přesto, že je posléze kojí. Také stavba jejich kostí se svou strukturou podobá ptačí. V současné době převládl názor, že gryfové by se měli řadit spíše mezi ptáky; proto se klasifikují jako ptáci. Dohady kolem těchto zvláštních živočichů ale pokračují a je možné, dokonce pravděpodobné, že za nějakou dobu se jejich klasifikace znovu změní. Otázkou zůstává, zda bude tento nekonečný spor vůbec někdy rozřešen. Druhy gryfů Zatímco u křídlatců lze najít rozdíly jen mezi vyšlechtěnými plemeny a poddruhy, které se od sebe odlišily za přispění člověka, gryfové se dělí do pozoruhodného množství rozličných druhů, z nichž každý je zvláštní svým vzhledem, prostředím, v němž přebývá, a zvyky. V následujících řádcích se můžete dozvědět víc o každém z druhů těchto úchvatných stvoření.   Gryf dlouhokřídlý První ze zde představených gryfích druhů je gryf dlouhokřídlý, zřejmě nejtypičtější zástupce gryfů, kterého si většina lidí představí jako první. Gryf dlouhokřídlý se mezi gryfy řadí k větším druhům co se velikosti týče; v kohoutku dosahuje výšky kolem 170 až 190 centimetry a hravě tak přesahuje dospělého člověka. Barva jeho peří kolísá v různých odstínech šedohnědé se světlejším břichem, zobák a pařáty jsou tmavě šedé. Jeho srst má pak nádech do žluta podobně co srst lví. Také jeho ocas je podobný lvímu, s typickou černou „štětičkou“ na konci. Jak už jeho název napovídá, gryf dlouhokřídlý zřetelně vybočuje z průměru délkou svých křídel, která dosahují nevídaných rozpětí v porovnání se zbytkem těla. Tento druh gryfa je proto znám především jako obratný a vytrvalý letec, jemuž se v umění letu vyrovnají jen některé menší druhy gryfů. Tito gryfové žijí v nepočetných skupinách čítajících kolem pěti jedinců. Útočiště jim skýtají úpatí hor a horská údolí; nalézt je lze také ve vrchovinách. Ve vyšších polohách se stávají konkurencí mnohem divočejších gryfů horských, v poslední době jsou ale právě do těchto oblastí zatlačováni lidmi, kteří považují gryfy za škodnou. Dochází tak k soubojům a pomalému poklesu populace horských gryfů, kteří žijí samotářsky a jen těžko se mohou gryfům dlouhokřídlým i přes svou velikost účinně bránit.   Gryf horský Dalším poměrně běžným gryfem je gryf horský. Tento druh je bezesporu největším žijícím druhem gryfa vůbec. Dosahuje výšky kolem dvou metrů v kohoutku, což ho spolu s jeho obávanou divokostí a dravostí činí nesmírně nebezpečným při setkání s člověkem. Gryf horský má peří i srst šedou, což mu ve skalách slouží jako účinné maskování; v zimě pak jeho peří i srst bělá. Výjimkou je několik tmavších skvrn na zádech a zobák s pařáty, které jsou tmavě šedé až téměř černé. Jak peří, tak srst má oproti jiným gryfům nezvykle husté, přizpůsobené přežití v chladu. Mohutná stavba těla dělá z gryfa horského mírně podprůměrného letce; daleko víc času než ve vzduchu tráví na zemi a také kořist většinou loví ze země. Na první pohled působí možná poněkud neohrabaným dojmem, ale je rychlý a silný, což z něj dělá nebezpečného lovce. Je proslulý především svou agresivitou, neváhá zaútočit na jakéhokoli vetřelce. Dospělí samci si nárokují území o mnoha čtverečních kilometrech, v němž žijí samotářsky s výjimkou doby páření; samice pak putují mezi těmito vyhrazenými a těžce vybojovanými územími a jsou gryfími samci snášeny, nebo zřídkakdy i vyhnány. Horští gryfové většinou nepřichází do kontaktu s člověkem kvůli odlehlému prostředí, v němž žijí. Mezi jejich přirozené nepřátele patří medvědědové, chiméry a skupinky gryfů dlouhokřídlých, které se zatoulají příliš vysoko do hor.   Gryf jeskynní Tento druh gryfa, dříve jistě obávaný predátor, už před mnoha lety vyhynul, ač dodnes není jisté, zda vinou lidí a medvědědů, čiz jiných důvodů. Gryf jeskynní byl opravdovou bestií z dávných dob. Svou velikostí hravě přesahoval i největší dnes žijící gryfy; uvádí se, že největší jedinci měřili na výšku ke třem metrům, možná i víc. Tito skalní obři byli opravdovým postrachem všeho, co mohli ve svých horských domovech potkat. Jejich peří bylo podobně šedé jako peří horských gryfů, avšak svou zadní polovinou těla se podobali spíše medvědu. Rozhodně nepatřili k nejzdatnějším letcům, většinu času trávili na zemi, čemuž napovídá i robustní stavba jejich těl. Jeskynní gryfové figurují v mnoha medvědědích pověstech, což napovídá, že předkové dnešních medvědědů a tyto obludy se poměrně často setkávali a byli zapřisáhlými nepřáteli. Odtud pramení i domněnka, že právě medvědědové mohli významně přispět k vyhynutí jeskynních gryfů. Stejně tak to ale mohla způsobit změna podnebí, nedostatek potravy či neustálé soupeření s jinými velkými horskými predátory. Je možné, že dnešní gryf horský je potomkem gryfa jeskynního.   Gryf jezerní Jedním z menších druhů gryfů žijících v nížinách je gryf jezerní. Tento druh se vyznačuje především u gryfů ojedinělou schopností plavat. Jeho peří i srst jsou mastné, odolné vodě, a jeho silná křídla mu ve vodě slouží coby ploutve. Na druhou stranu je poměrně neobratným letcem, což mu ale nijak nepřekáží. Jak již bylo řečeno výše, gryf jezerní nedorůstá žádných závratných rozměrů, dorůstá výšky kolem jednoho metru v kohoutku. Díky svému typickému zbarvení je nezaměnitelný s jinými druhy gryfů; zatímco záda má tmavě šedá, s černým pruhem podél páteře, břicho nabývá krémových až bílých odstínů. Mezi prsty předních pařátů mají jezerní gryfové náznak plovoucích blan a drápy mají neobyčejně dlouhé a ostré, přizpůsobené chytání ryb. I přes svou velikost jsou jezerní gryfové poměrně útočným druhem, i když zdaleka nedosahují agresivity druhů horských. Nemají příliš velký smysl pro teritorium, v okolí jednoho jezera se navzájem strpí několik gryfů, ať už samců nebo samic; záleží ovšem samozřejmě na velikosti jezera, v případě nedostatku potravy velmi rychle dochází k bojům a vyhnání nebo zabití slabších jedinců.   Gryf lesní Další ze spíše nížinných druhů gryfů dorůstá přibližně velikosti gryfa dlouhokřídlého, agresivitou se ovšem vyrovná gryfu horskému. Je poměrně robustně stavěný s krátkými křídly, která jen málokdy služí k letu; ten je ostatně v lese, kde se tento gryf vyskytuje, poměrně ztížen. Lesní gryf má šedohnědou barvu se světlejším břichem, na hřbetě má pak skvrny nazelenalé barvy, které mu poskytují mimikry. Zadní tlapy má od kotníků dolů světle hnědé, skoro béžové. Je přizpůsobený spíše k životu na zemi než k létání v oblacích; dokáže se s neobyčejnou opatrností a elegancí pohybovat v lesním podrostu, aniž by byl zpozorován. Také šplhání po menších skalách a statnějších stromech mu není cizí; s oblibou překvapuje svou kořist skokem z nižších větví. Jelikož se musí o potravu dělit s mnoha jinými lesními predátory, je gryf lesní neobyčejně teritoriální druh. Nenárokuje si tak rozsáhlé území jako horští gryfové, ale bez milosti zabije či aspoň zažené jakéhokoli vetřelce, který se odváží do jeho teritoria vstoupit – samice vlastního druhu mimo období páření nevyjímaje. Pakliže nemá dostatek potravy, nerozpakuje se pozřít ani vlastní mláďata. Lesní gryfové jsou pro lidskou a především elfskou společnost daleko větším problémem než gryfové horští; každý rok jim padne za oběť mnoho neopatrných lidí a elfů, kteří se jim nevyhnou dost velkým obloukem. Stejně tak ovšem i lesních gryfů ubývá, zejména kvůli rozšiřování lidské populace.   Gryf stříbřitý Dost možná nejkrásnějším druhem gryfa (záleží na individuálním pohledu) je gryf stříbřitý; klenot ietherijských lesů. Tento středně velký gryf nepřesahuje půl druhého metru na výšku v kohoutku a svými štíhlými, elegantními proporcemi se nejvíce podobá gryfu dlouhokřídlému. Mezi gryfy patří bezesporu k nejlepším letcům. Vyznačuje se však především svým zbarvením; v létě jsou jeho peří i srst světle šedé s bílým břichem a hlavou, brka na křídlech jsou tmavě šedě pruhovaná. V zimě získává stříbřitě bílou barvu – odtud jeho název – jen kresba na křídlech zůstává nezměněná. Gryfové stříbřití jsou známí tím, že na rozdíl od jiných druhů gryfů nemají stálé teritorium, nýbrž se po celý život neustále stěhují z místa na místo; dokonce i inkubaci vajec mají mnohem kratší než jiné gryfové a nezřídka putují i s čerstvě vylíhnutými mláďaty. Sporům, zvláště pak s dalšími gryfy, se snaží vyhýbat a málokdy zaútočí jako první. Kožešiny i peří gryfů stříbřitých jsou ceněným obchodním artiklem, kvůli němuž jsou tito překrásní tvorobé nemilosrdně hubeni. Kvůli jejich oblibě v neustálé migraci je obtížné sledovat jejich počty, jisté ovšem je, že s gryfem stříbřitým se lze v dnešních dnech setkat stále méně a méně často.   Gryf tygrovaný K nejjižněji žijícím gryfům patří gryf tygrovaný. Tento velký predátor se často označuje jako lidožrout mezi gryfy, neboť se s oblibou loví neopatrné elfy. V lesním podrostu je přitom téměř neviditelný, svou barvou dokonale splývá s okolním prostředím. Gryf tygrovaný je největím lesním gryfem, v kohoutku měří ke dvěma metrům. Jeho peří je žlutošedé s černými pruhy, zadní částí svého těla se pak podobá velkému tygrovi, jak napovídá jeho název. Dokonce i peří na křídlech nese pro tento druh specifickou žlutočernou kresbu. Podobně co gryfové horští jsou i lesní gryfové s výjimkou období páření výluční samotáři a bez milosti zabijí každého vetřelce, který si troufne vkročit do jejich území. Za svou konkurenci považují všechny druhy gryfů včetně nejmenších, stejně jako jakékoliv další šelmy. Elfofy či lidi tito predátoři kupodivu nepovažují za ohrožení, nýbrž za snadnou kořist, a to i přesto, že lesním elfům padne každým rokem za oběť mnoho lesních gryfů.   Gryfík drobný Bez debat nejmenším druhem gryfa vůbec je, jak už jeho jméno napovídá, gryfík drobný. Tento vpravdě drobný gryf dorůstá oproti svým příbuzným zanedbatelné velikosti, dospělí samci dosahují v kohoutku zhruba ke kolenům průměrného člověka. Gryfík drobný má peří světle hnědé barvy doplněné žlutohnědou srstí na zadní polovině těla a téměř béžovým břichem. Zobák a pařáty jsou světle šedohnědé. Potravu gryfíka tvoří převážně hlodavci a menší ptáci, které loví s pozoruhodnou obratností; nepohrdne ani vejci a větším hmyzem. Není nijak útočný, vzhledem ke své velikosti dává přednost rychlému útěku. Je neobyčejně obratný a rychlý jak na zemi, tak ve vzduchu, což mu dává velkou výhodu před pronásledovateli. Jedinou výjimkou jsou samice na vejcích, které nikdy neopustí hnízdo a raději se spoléhají na své ochranné zbarvení; v případě objevení pak brání sebe i mladé do posledního dechu a s pozoruhodnou agresivitou. Gryfík drobný je pro let nevyužitelný a pokusy o jeho ochočení kvůli jeho plachosti ztroskotaly; přesto je ohrožený krádežemi vajec, která jsou považována za velkou pochoutku. Problematika chovu gryfů O gryfech je všeobecně známo, že jsou velmi divocí a agresivní; tento mýtus bohužel není mýtem, i jinak poměrně klidný gryfík drobný se dokáže proměnit v útočnou bestii, pokud chrání své hnízdo. Větší druhy gryfů jsou pak nesmírně teritoriální a své území si zuřivě brání. Na druhou stranu se gryf svou pozoruhodnou stavbou těla a u mnoha druhů i nemalým vzrůstem přímo vybízí k myšlence zkrocení a převýchovy na jezdecké, konkrétněji tedy letecké zvíře. Problém tkví v tom, že téměř žádný gryf nenechá na svůj hřbet nasednout jezdce a pokud je k tomu stejně přinucen, podnikne všechno proto, aby ho co nejdříve zase shodil. Dlouho se mělo za to, že gryfové jsou docela nezkrotitelní; vzhledem k jejich dřívější nevyužitelnosti a příležitostné zálibě v lovu hospodářských zvířat pak byli souhrnně označeni za škodnou a systematicky hubeni. Přesto se už v historických listinách objevují zmínky o výjimečných jezdcích na gryfech; výmysly nebo pravda? Až v poslední době se znovu objevují pokusy o krocení a dokonce chov gryfů; a přestože úspěšnost v tomto oboru ještě zdaleka není stoprocentní, výsledkem usilovné dřiny a dlouhodobého zkoumání jsou první pozitivní výsledky. Na následujících stranách se budeme věnovat právě problematice chovu a krocení gryfů, úspěšným i neúspěšným metodám a radám pro potenciální chovatele.   Vejce a mláďata Jedním z ptačích znaků u gryfů je vejcorodost. Přestože se o svá mláďata starají, vychovávají je a krmí mateřským mlékem, podobně jako ptáci staví hnízda a kladou vejce. Gryfové ve většině případů netvoří trvalé páry, někteří samci si vydržují skupinu samic, u jiných druhů zase probíhá boj samců o jednu samici. Jakmile však dojde k páření, naprostá většina samců samici opouští a zanechává ji v předem postaveném hnízdě, na jehož stavbě oba partneři spolupracovali. Samotné hnízdo je postavené většinou z větví, u horských a jezerních druhů gryfů i z oblázků, a vystlané hojností peří a chlupů. Vejce gryfů se velikostí liší podle jednostlivých druhů, barvou jsou si ovšem značně podobná; světlejší či tmavší odstíny šedé doplňují žlutošedé a nazelenalé skvrny. Obecně nejsvětlejší, téměř bílá vejce mají gryfové horští, nejblíže k černé naopak směřují vejce gryfů stříbřitých. Vesměs platí, že čím větší velikosti ten který druh gryfa dorůstá, tím méně snáší vajec. Zatímco v hnízdě gryfíka drobného můžeme najít čtyři až pět vajec, gryfové horští a tygrovaní nesnášejí více než dvě vejce, mnohdy však jen jedno. Také doba inkubace vajec je různá. Vejce menších druhů se líhnou přibližně po dvou týdnech a mláďata dorůstají plné velikosti během dvou až tří měsíců, zatímco inkubace větších druhů trvá i šest týdnů a mláďata dorostou po více než půl roce. Jak již bylo řečeno výše, gryfí samice se o své mladé starají; od nevylíhlých vajec se prakticky nevzdalují a raději hladoví, než aby nechaly hnízdo napospas predátorům. Jakmile se mláďata vylíhnou, několik prvních dní jejich života se od nich samice neodtrhne a krmí je mateřským mlékem. Teprve po několika dnech se znovu vydává na lov. Po několik dalších týdnů vodí samice své mladé všude s sebou, chrání je a učí lovit a přežít. Teprve v okamžiku, kdy se mladí gryfové dokážou postarat sami o sebe, je samice natrvalo opouští a její mateřský instinkt vyprchá; pokud je od té chvíle někde potká, chová se k jim většinou stejně nepřátelsky, jako k jakémukoli jinému gryfovi.   Potrava Jak již bylo zmíněno v předchozích podkapitolách, potrava gryfů se výrazně liší druh od druhu. Čerstvě vylíhnutí gryfové se přibližně dva týdny živí mateřským mlékem. Teprve pak začínají přijímat rozmělněnou natrávenou potravu od matky, postupně nahrazovanou plnohodnotným masem ulovených zvířat. Trvá několik měsíců, než se mladí gryfové naučí opatřovat si svou potravu sami. Potrava dospělých gryfů se různí; od velkých horských savců, přes ryby, drobné živočichy a hmyz, až po neopatrné lidi a elfy. Pokud se nabídne možnost, zpestřuje si většina gryfů jídelníček ptačími vajíčky, semeny, bobulemi, ovocem a ořechy. Obzvlášť menší druhy gryfů nepohrdnou ani měkkýši. Jak ochočit gryfa Odborníci se shodují, že nic takového, jako zkrocení dospělého gryfa, není možné. Gryfové jsou zvířata natolik divoká a agresivní, že se nepodvolí lidské vůli a pokusy je osedlat zatím bez výjimky ztroskotávají. Na druhou stranu se objevilo několik případů, jejichž počet se zkušenostmi chovatelů narůstá, kdy se podařilo úspěšně ochočit mládě gryfa vychovávané od vejce. Žádné záruky neexistují a úspěšnost není ani padesátiprocentní, ovšem jisté šance tu přece jen jsou. Prvním a možná nejdůležitějším krokem je získat nevylíhlé vejce gryfa a o to se starat až do vylíhnutí. Právě u vylíhnutí musí budoucí gryfův jezdec či obecně majitel nebo chovatel být přítomen, ovšem jen a pouze on; bylo zjištěno, že pokud se vejce vylíhne bez lidské (potažmo elfské či jiné) přítomnosti a mládě je byť na chvíli ponecháno o samotě, zdivočí a i když přivykne lidské společnosti, nikdy se nenechá osedlat. Právě tak přítomností více lidí bývá mládě zmateno, protože i v přírodě jeho vylíhnutí přihlíží jen a pouze jeho matka; nepřilne proto k nikomu. Podařilo-li se a mládě gryfa se vylíhlo v přítomnosti svého budoucího právoplatného jezdce, je potřeba přistoupit k druhému kroku – totiž ke krmení. To musí proběhnout z ruky stejné osoby a opět za nepřítomnosti osob dalších. Takto musí malý gryf být prvních pád dnů svého života, doporučuje se přinejmenším jeden týden, lépe ale dva. Tato fáze ochočování je osamělá a nevděčná práce, protože mládě se musí neustále hlídat a nesmí se pouštět příliš daleko od těla, stejně tak by ale nemělo přijít do styku s jinými živými tvory. Jen takto dokonale přilne k osobě, která se o něj stará, a i v budoucnu od ní přestane utíkat a bude jí důvěřovat a poslouchat ji jako nikoho jiného. V tomto směru se ochočování gryfa podobá vztahu letce a jeho křídlatce; ten je však svým způsobem volnější i zároveň pevnější, protože křídlatec je ke svému letci připoután jménem, které od něj přijme. Gryfa lze pojmenovat, ale on nemusí jméno přijmout; a i když ho přijme, zůstává do velké míry svobodný. Pokud si však v dospělosti zvolí jméno jiné, jeho jezdec se to stejně nikdy nedozví. Pouze pokud je gryf se sým jezdcem dokonale spřízněn a naprosto mu důvěřuje, nechá si jméno, které mu jezdec dal; k tomu však téměř nedochází právě kvůli přirozené divokosti gryfů. V letech, kdy mladý gryf roste a dospívá, je možné od něj odejít nebo ho ponechat ve společnosti jiných živých tvorů, dokonce i gryfů – přestože to není příliš obvyklé, neboť gryf ponechaný u jiných gryfů navykne spíš společnosti svých druhů než té lidské, potažmo elfské, a může se snadno svému jezdci odcizit. Stále je třeba věnovat mu mnoho času a být přítomen u všech důležitých momentů; ve chvíli, kdy se mládě učí létat, lovit a podobně. S tímto je třeba mu pomáhat, nesmí ho učit jiní lidé či dokonce další gryfové. Pokud se vše podaří, může přijít chvíle osedlání. Sedlo či třeba jen uzdečka je pro gryfa něco nepřirozeného, ať už je divoký nebo ochočený. Je potřeba, aby si na oboje zvykal postupně, protože žádat po něm nasazení uzdečky či sedla je totéž, jako žádat ho, aby se nechal dobrovolně spoutat. Nejprve je potřeba nechat mu sedlo a uzdečku nějakou dobu ležet na očích, aby si je sám mohl očichat a prohlédnout. Pokud o ně projeví zájem a přitom je neroztrhá, lze začít mu pozvolna zkoušet nandávat uzdečku; vždy jen zlehka a na krátkou chvíli, teprve později na delší a delší čas. Nikdy ovšem ne proti jeho vůli; pokud se uzdečka gryfovi jednou zprotiví, víckrát už ji na sebe nevezme. Za každý úspěch a poslechnutí je třeba ho ocenit, pochválit a dát mu pamlsek; také je důležité mu uzdečku v pravý čas sundat, nikdy mu ji nenechat na hlavě déle, než pár minut, později pár hodin. Totéž je třeba opakovat se sedlem. Teprve když si gryf na sedlo i uzdečku dokonale zvykne a nebudou mu překážet v pohybu – důležité je používat pokaždé stejné sedlo a stejnou uzdečku, na které už je gryf zvyklý – lze začít s jízdou. Je důležité mít na paměti, že váha jezdce je pro gryfa něco nezvyklého a nepřirozeného a nejspíš mu bude zezačátku silně proti srsti. Pokud někomu přece jen dovolí usadit se na svém hřbetě, pak jedině osobě, které důvěřuje. Na oplátku musí tato osoba důvěřovat jemu, především v pozdějších fázích výcviku, kdy se začíná na gryfovi nejen jezdit, ale i létat. Obecně lze u výcviku gryfů doporučit především věnovat svému svěřenci co nejvíc času a péče a být trpělivý; jen tak lze získat gryfovu důvěru. Pokud se i přes všechnu snahu dostaví neúspěch, je důležité vyhnout se zklamání, jelikož metody výcviku gryfů jsou stále ještě nedokonalé a pravděpodobnost úspěchu je tak poměrně nízká. Mýtus o hipogryfovi Jak již bylo řečeno na začátku, gryfové si pro sebe vyčlenili celou jednu zvláštní skupinu živočichů, která se neustále přesouvá mezi třídou ptáků a savců. Jejich jedinečnost je i ve světě Iškatharu unikátní a nemá obdoby. Přece je tu však jeden druh živočicha, který má s gryfy mnoho společných znaků a jeho zařazení po bok gryfů se přímo vybízelo. Jedná se o hipogryfa, údajného křížence orla a koně, oře dávných hrdinů a tvora dlouho považovaného za výmysl. Poměrně nedávno ovšem byla existence hipogryfa vědeckou obcí uznána, a to jak na základě pozorování očitých svědků, tak historických svědectví a kosterních a jiných pozůstatků. Byla dokonce vytvořena poměrně důkladná studie tohoto zvláštního zvířete, které jen málokdo měl tu čest spatřit na vlastní oči. Hipogryf, celým názvem hipogryf bájný, se přední polovinou těla podobá skutečně obrovskému orlu, zadní polovina jeho těla pak připomíná statného ušlechtilého koně – i jeho velikost tak odpovídá přibližně velikosti středně velkého koně. Jeho zbarvení se může u každého jedince lišit, většinou se však pohybuje v odstínech šedé, vzácně i černé, s grošovanou srstí (nikoli ale peřím). Od temene hlavy až k úponům křídel se hipogryfovi táhne hustá hříva o několik odstínů tmavší než zbytek těla. Oproti tomu břicho bývá světlejší, mnohdy až do běla. O potravě hipogryfů se dlouho spekulovalo, převládá ovšem názor, že se hipogryfové, podobně co jejich gryfí příbuzní, živí především masem; nepohrdnou ale ani ovocem a čerstvými listy. Mláďata líhnoucí se z mramorovaně šedých hladkých vajec se krmí mateřským mlékem. Délka inkubace vajec, stejně jako doba, kdy mláďata dospívají, je neznámá; časové údaje se ale pravděpodobně podobají těm u větších druhů gryfů. Zdá se, že hipogryfové jsou neobyčejně plaší, zároveň ale i draví a agresivní. V mnoha případech byly u údajného sídla hipogryfa, nacházejícího se vždy na vyvýšeném místě a obvykle ve skalých či nízkých horách, nalezeny kosterní pozůstatky lidského či elfského původu. Z toho se odvozuje, že pokud má hipogryf možnost, raději se střetu s lidmi obloukem vyhne, pokud už se mu ale vyhnout nedokáže a pokud lidé přijdou příliš blízko k jeho doupěti, neváhá útočit. V takových případech se pravděpodobně stává skutečnou rozlícenou bestií, která svými drápy a kopyty roznáší smrt. Přesto jsou známy nedoložené případy, kdy hipogryf dobrovolně přijal na svá záda lidského či elfského jezdce. Není jisté, co je na těchto zmínkách pravdy, ovšem je možné, že ve výjimečných případech se nalezení hipogryfové dají zkrotit – postup krocení ovšem není znám. Pravděpodobnější je, že zmínění bájní jezdci nalezli v horské pustině vejce hipogryfa a odchovali mládě, které pobytem v lidské společnosti ztratilo přirozené pudy a agresivitu. Category:Savci